The Love Song
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: Well...my first songficlet. Go easy. I'm usually not into them but this song...is so good.
1. Default Chapter

**"The Love Song"**

_The bullet:_  
_"I've got a crush on a pretty pistol  
should I tell her that I feel this way?  
_

Hermione stared down over the desolate, unkempt Hogwarts grounds. She smiled slightly as she remembered where she had come from, the life she had led up to this very moment. The world was destroyed and it was all her fault, all her god damn fault.

**Flashback**

"Draco Malfoy you little slimy ferret, what in the nine gates of hell are you doing here?" Hermione screeched, wrapping her towel around her even more tightly. It was there seventh year and much to her dismay, Draco was the Head Boy along with her as Head Girl. She had desperately hoped Harry had been given the role, crazily she had even hoped her boyfriend, Ron had been appointed but no. Draco, the poster child for all that's bad in the world had a room right across from her own. Which meant they shared a bathroom, which meant they shared most of their classes, which meant they could drive each other crazy all day long.

"Just waiting to take my own shower since you've been in there for the past hour. I'll be late for my first class at this fucking rate," Draco looked down on his expensive looking watch.

"Well you can just go along and bite me for all I care," Hermione growled, slamming the bathroom door behind her as she went off to her room. It was a lucky thing she had grabbed her towel before opening the shower curtain or she really had been embarrassed.

_Father told us to be faithful  
I've got a crush on a pretty pistol  
_

Draco looked around the old ruins of his once great mansion numbly. He never could get over the fact that his home was no longer in existence. His great estate had been destroyed. All the towering spires, dark menacing gargoyles…everything was gone along with his mother. His cold but still decent mother. At least she pretended to love him. But it was dead, all of it and it was because of him. He was the one to blame there was no one else to blame except himself.

**Flashback**

"Well this is a pretty sight to see," Draco murmured, staring as Hermione walked out of her room.

"It's just the Yule Ball Draco," Hermione replied, holding out her arm to him. He got up from the comfortable couch in their common room to join her at the door.

"I still hate you," Draco commented to her, she smiled slowly.

"And I still despise you," Hermione replied, opening the door and walking out into the stone hallway.

"But that doesn't mean I can't admire beauty when I see it," Draco breathed into her ear as they descended down the staircase.

_should I tell her that I feel this way  
I've got love songs in my head  
that are killing us away"  
_

Draco shook himself out of his daze and walked back out to his awaiting car. The magic was too wild to try and apparate out of it. He took one last look at the broken foundation still sticking out like old bones abandoned in the dirt. He then got in and leaned towards his driver.

"Hogwarts," he instructed then sat back and pulled out the wet bar in his car, selecting a good stiff drink for himself.

**Flashback**

"You've got to tell me that I mean something more to you," Hermione pleaded. Draco looked up from the fire infront of him to stare at the dark golden haired Head Girl. He slowly got up and turned fully towards her. The couch between them like a barrier.

"Mean what Hermione? You and I are two completely different species, you could never love me and I can never love you. It would kill us," Draco returned.

"Then let me die," Hermione leaned over the couch and dragged him forward. He let her led him, meeting her halfway over the couch, kissing her deeply.

_  
The Father:  
"do you love your  
guns?" (yeah)  
_

The round crystal ball before Draco lit up and his father's face appeared in the filmy ball. Draco took a deep swig of the bottle he was drinking from and touched the ball finally. It flashed and a clearer vision of his father opened up from the ball. He looked mad, he was always mad.

"Hello Father," Draco said, his father sneered back.

"You insolent little brat, why haven't you come to see me today?" Lucius demanded.

"I had better things to do then go to St. Mungo's father. I'll next Wednesday," Draco returned.

"You better or else," he hissed then the ball sucked the magical energy back in and went dark. Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the grey scenery.

**Flashback**

"Father! No!" Draco shouted, running into the room behind them. Lucius froze, slowly turning towards his son.

"You're sticking up for this mudblood? You are not my son," Lucius hissed, clearly outraged. Hermione was against the wall, crying and soaked in sweat. Her nails were broken and bleeding, the wood around her displaying her claw marks.

"No, you're not going to do this anymore," Draco hissed, pointing his wand at his father.

"Do you love this thing that much? That you would betray your own father…" Lucius looked over at Hermione.

"She's worth tons more then you," Draco sneered and caste the spell that obliviated most of Lucius' memories except for fragmented parts of his past life.

_"god?"  
(yeah)  
_

Hermione sighed, leaning back against the window sill, one leg dangling over the far away ground. The other in one of the abandoned classrooms. She reached up and wiped away more of her tears that wouldn't stop. She looked up at the grey sky that was once dotted with students learning to fly or Quidditch players. She was the only one left in the castle. It was slowly surrendering itself to decay and lack of maintenance. But she wasn't the only one left around the grounds. The Forbidden Forest had expanded as soon as the castle's inhabitants had left. There was no more magic to keep it back. It would soon completely overwhelm the castle and kill whatever human learning was left and Hermione was ready for it.

**Flashback**

"You think you scare me?" Hermione screamed, Draco blinked, taking a step back from the other. Not expecting this reaction from her.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks he rules the world. You hate me just because of what I stand for, you don't know me, you haven't taken the time to even look at me as you taunted me over the years," Hermione growled lowly.

"Yeah? Well what do you know of me? You think I'm just this spoiled little rich boy who never experienced want or pain or work. You need to take your own advice and take a good hard look at me," Draco hissed back, regaining his composure quickly.

"You think you're a god." Hermione stated.

"And you think you're Athena, goddess of wisdom," Draco spat back.

"You hate me," Hermione hissed.

"I do hate you. And you hate me," Draco spun and stormed into his room. Hermione stood in the middle of their new common room. They had just arrived in their room for the first time that year. She shakily walked to her room and shut the door behind her before sliding down it to the floor.

_"your government?"  
_

Hermione heard the car long before she saw it crawl up the long driveway. She smirked slightly, already knowing who was in the car. After five long years after the war, he had come back. She slowly got up and smoothed out her plaid skirt then grabbed the black robe on the dusty teacher's desk. She looked at the broken mirror by the door, smoothing down her hair before finally walking to the door and opening it.

**Flashback **

"You are to receive the Dark Mark tomorrow night or I will kill you myself," Lucius growled at Draco, the younger blonde shook his head.

"It will just make it harder to live at Hogwarts, spying for you there. I have to be there or you will have no one that you can truly trust there," Draco argued.

"Our Dark Lord demands that you are fully brought into our order. You can not refuse him and I won't let you," Lucius replied testily.

"Explain to him the reasons against," Draco returned.

"I have a better idea, you explain those reasons," Lucius snarled and left the room.

_  
"do you love your  
guns?"  
(yeah)  
"god?"  
(yeah)  
"your government?"  
(fuck yeah)  
_

Hermione opened one of the front double doors and walked out to the top step to look down on Draco as he climbed out of his car. He had a blank expression on his face as he walked up to her. He then brought forth her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Miss me?" Draco finally smirked, climbing up to be level with her, she slowly looked up into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, pulling her hands away from him.

**Flashback **

"You are a mudblood, Granger. We can't live with eachother, get married, have children. We're two different species and I won't let you kill yourself. Not over me," Draco said calmly.

"You know nothing. You aren't so different from me," Hermione looked down on the wrecked valley scrawled before them.

"I love you," Draco breathed, she looked back at him.

"Do you mean it?" She replied softly.

"Enough to let you go on with your life without me. I would only destroy you like you did my home," Draco looked down on her slim hands.

"Then I hate you," She pulled away from him. "I never want to see you again," she said, staring straight into his eyes before walking away from him.

_  
The bullet:  
"She tells me I'm a pretty bullet  
I'm gonna be a star someday  
_

Draco led her back into Hogwarts and closed the door behind them. He smiled slowly at the deteriorating mess around them.

"I'm here because I still love you," Draco finally answered her, looking back down on her.

"Enough to stay?" She asked.

"Enough to stay," he answered. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

_Mother says that we should look away  
She tells me I'm a pretty bullet_

_an Imitation Christ_

"Draco is it true that you put your father in St. Mungos?" Hermione asked as they were driving back from Hogwarts.

"Yes, I had him admitted. He still remembered enough to hate me," Draco answered.

"You did all of that for me," Hermione nuzzled against him.

"I did it for us because he was the reason we were two different species," Draco explained.

"What about your mother?" Hermione looked up at him, he shrugged.

"She's realizing her mistakes in hell," Draco smirked down on her.

_  
I've got love songs in my head  
that are killing us away"  
_

**Flashback**

"It's amazing the war we've been fighting for centuries. It's not just the war we are in now but the war we have been trying to cover up. The war between muggles and magical people. The war that goes on even to this day ye-" Hermione frowned and looked up from the piece of parchment in front of her. Then behind her where Draco was leaning over her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" She grumbled.

"Not at all," Draco didn't move. She frowned darkly and hunched deeper over her writing.

"This war you're writing about, it doesn't have to be between us," Draco finally spoke, Hermione turned to look up at him.

"You sure make it very clear that it should be," Hermione murmured, he kneeled down before her.

"I'm willing if you are," Draco breathed, she smiled slowly back at him.

_  
The Father:  
"do you love your  
guns?"  
(yeah)  
"god?"  
(yeah)  
"your government?"_

_(fuck yeah)_

Notes: The Love Song by Marilyn Manson.

Owari, the end.


	2. Tourniquet

**Tourniquet**

I dedicate this one to Sean.

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
_

A lone pale hand, limp but free of blood or blemish lay there, frozen in time. Among the many ashes, bodies and horrors of the magical battlefield. The last battle came and went and yet I remain, staring. Staring at the corpses piled around me and I helpless to reach their flying souls. They all left me and I am the only thing moving. The magical discord eating away at my senses, the senses I never thought were there until the fateful letter to Hogwarts descended upon me those long years ago. I was chosen to fight, I was chosen, no one else. Harry Potter chose me as his closest friend, chose me to protect him, to help him and I did neither. So now Hogwarts is left to no one. There's no one to open it, no teacher too bold or willing to make it rise up and become a dominant force in the new magical world. If there will even be such a thing.

**Flashback**

"Hermione, my child," Dumbledore walked up behind me as I sat, crouched over an ancient magical tome, trying to find the answers to life between the lines.

"Ms. Granger, do not trouble yourself so much. This new sign will in time reveal itself fully," Dumbledore laid a hand on my shoulder, I tensed up but soon relaxed and looked up at him.

"I have to, I have to find it," I murmured distractedly. Dumbledore gave me a kind smile and gestured towards the half open double doors of the library. I finally looked up into his old blue eyes behind their half moon glasses. He looked tired, much too tired. I sighed and got up then walked towards the door.

"Return to your room Ms. Granger, your true destiny lies within there," Dumbledore called after me. I gave a confused glance back at him but kept going.

_and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?  
_

I don't know what possessed me to try and love a monster. Excuse me, the son of a monster. Draco and I lived in two rooms opposite eachother as leaders of the student body. I knew nothing of true leadership, Draco knew everything about it. He was born and raised to be the next leader of the dark side. To learn and grow within the gardens of black roses, underneath black moons and in corridors of black stone. This battlefield shows me my defeat and my rebirth. I reach towards that pure white hand and clasp it in both of mine, kissing it reverently.

"How I have forsaken you," I breathe, rubbing my cheek against it.

**Flashback **

"Hermione, why don't you ever hang out with us anymore?" Ron protested at breakfast one morning.

"What? You haven't found someone else to do your homework?" I returned with only a little hurt in my voice.

"You know that's not it. We've missed having adventures with you, talking to you. You've been studying with Malfoy so much that we almost think you like him better then you do us," Harry spoke up.

"No, that's not it, it's just that we're nearing graduation soon and I haven't had much time to think about anything else. Draco and I have just been paired up in most of our classes is all," I explained.

_  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation  
_

"You always we're pretty attached to all of them," a smooth cultured voice said above me. I clung to that hand all the more harder.

"Go away," I hissed.

"Being here won't bring them all back. They are gone Hermione, you can't take back the past or could have prevented what happened," Draco argued, not moving.

"I said go away," I shouted, turning up to him. Tears streaming down my face.

"You know I can't do that Hermione," he kneeled down next to me. I turned back to stare deep into his eyes then finally I returned to my vigil.

"Harry isn't coming back," Draco breathed in my ear.

"Fuck you!" I growled loudly.

_  
do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
_

**Flashback**

"Mione!" Harry called down the hall after me, I stopped at the end, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were coming to the practice tonight. It's the last one to decide who gets to take home the Cup," Harry asked as he caught up with me. I looked over at him and gave him my brightest smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Harry, you know I'll be there," I returned, he grinned back at me then gave me a hurried hug before running off to catch up with someone else. I watched him disappear into the crowd before turning to the stairs leading up to the Head Common room. I ran head long into Draco, he was going up also.

"Hermione," he acknowledged quietly before brushing past me, I stood there, stunned at him before following him up.

_or will you forget me  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
_

I slowly reached up to the straight black tresses dangling down. I caressed the side of his pale, slightly blood stained face, tears falling heavier as I closed his glazed over emerald green eyes. I buried my face in his slack hand once more.

"Go back to Hogwarts, turn into to the school it once was. Reopen it," Draco urged behind me. I stopped breathing, holding all the emotions inside, deep inside.

"You don't understand," I whispered.

"I understand you better then you think," Draco murmured. I slowly looked up, then back at him.

"You, you…I…" I freeze up as he wraps his arms around me and picks me up. He carries me away, away from the last battlefield. Away from my old life.

_am i too lost?  
_

I watched the sunset fall on that last day of my life, watching as the surviving wizards gather up bodies and line them up. Identifying them and sending them back to their respective families, Draco right behind me the entire time. I then walked down the hill and back into the valley for one last goodbye.

_  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation  
_

**Flashback**

"There's a lot of things that can happen, lots of unpredictable outcomes," Draco spoke up from staring into the fire which he had gotten into the habit of doing a lot lately. I slowly sunk down next to him on the comfortable couch.

"Will you become a Death Eater?" I breathed, I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to.

"No, I made that choice a long time ago even though it almost cost my life, I am still here, still defiant to him," Draco answered almost numbly, I nodded slightly.

"What made you turn away from the dark side?" I asked finally.

"Many reasons, I didn't want to be ruled by another. I was tired of listening to my father…I also knew that if I took the dark mark then I could never touch you, never see you, never get near you without feeling guilty. Like I had failed you in every way," Draco looked over at me, I slowly looked back on him.

"You did it for me," I clarified, he smiled slowly, a true smile.

"I did it for you." Draco returned.

_  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ _

_tourniquet   
_

I stood up from Ron's body and then looked down the row of people I used to know. The people that had made up my life and I felt dead inside. There was nothing left for me, nothing. I was the only person alive it seemed and I could almost bare the thought. I was lost in all of it and as I walked mechanically away from them, I felt my old body, my childhood stay behind me. Thrown in among the others like a limp doll to rot with the rest. To be taken to my devastated parents so they can weep over me and tell others that I was a hero. That I was something to be proud of. I fought in the last battle along side all the other heroes but I wasn't one. I was a traitor, I was a monsterous betrayer because when I look up into Draco Malfoy's eyes, I see him not as my enemy but the one person I love, could ever love. So what if he fought against Voldemort in the last stand, so what if he defeated his father because of me. He and I could have saved the people who died, saved Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my own saviors from the past.

_my suicide_

So I keep my vigil over the decaying Hogwarts. So I stay as a ghost residing over it's final descent into nothingness. I'm reminded of something. Reminded of the hatred I once felt, the passions, the love and finally the friendships that I forged within these halls. Hogwarts is no more because there was no one left to take up the torch.

Notes: Tourniquet by Evanesence


	3. Sometimes it Hurts

**"Sometimes It Hurts"**

**Notes: **Set after the final battle, during those five years that Hermione and Draco were apart.

_Six o'clock in the morning  
My head is ready to explode  
_

I groan darkly, slowly opening my eyes to the dark room's contents. I let my eyes slowly adjust until finally I'm just laying there, thinking. Fully awake yet still trying to hang on to that dream of her. The dream where I'm just holding her, holding Hermione. But it falls away with the morning and there's just me and the cold bed around me. I sit up and wrap my fingers over my pounding temples. Wanting to just grab the magical dagger on my bedside table and slice out the pain in my head and heart leaving the rest to slowly decay. It's not enough that my world was turned upside down but to lose Hermione was the worst.

I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed and let my feet get even colder by the floor. I grab the glass of wine still left next to me and throw it against the wall across from me. It shatters and instantly a house elf appears at the door, knocking and shouting to see if I am alright. I growl at it and it hurries away in fear. I get up finally and walk to the window, opening it up to the bright metropolis below me. I sneer down on it, wishing I had my castle back so I could at least open the window without having to breathe in the pollution. I turn away and go to my adjoining bathroom.

"Master Malfoy?" A timid little house elf appears on the counter next to me, a letter in his hands. I snatch it from him and hold it up to the light.

"You can go now," I said to it, he nodded and disappeared. I sat the letter on the counter next to the sink and turn to my morning shower.

_I can't believe I made it home alive  
I don't remember where I went   
Or what I was drinking  
_

As soon as the water hit me I hissed, looking down on my chest. Scratches littered it, running down my arms and my back. I rub at my hair while examining these scratches…they look human? I turn and look down my back, letting my arms drop, fingering something that was stuck in my hip. I looked down on it and pulled out the sharp finger covering. What the hell was this? I hold it up to the light, silver metallic with swirling designs engraved in it…looks expensive at least. I put it next to my shampoo and dunk my head under the spray, forgetting about it. Doesn't matter, nothing does.

_And now it's made me sick  
And I'm not denying  
That I get this way   
_

I look around for anything I might need for the day before closing the door behind me. I pick up my leather jacket that was thrown on the leather black couch and walk to the door. I pass the front desk, the attendant calls after me but I ignore him. I don't want to talk to anybody. Not now. I open my car door and get in, the leather heats up instantly as I turn the flashy black sports car on. I look up at the mirror and adjust it, a simple silver necklace hangs from it. A silver symbol of a dragon with a maroon red stone in it's claw. I slowly pull it off and put it on.

"It's a good thing I remember to take you off," I grumble to it before shifting into reverse and ease out of my reserved parking space. I raise a hand to the lot's attendant before driving off into the over crowded streets of London. I managed to end up not far from my theaters. I managed to buy a few theaters when I came to live in London, such as the Adelphi, Apollo Victoria. These theaters take up little of my time and I usually end up visiting each once a day and have the rest to my self. It was what I needed for my endless brooding.

_When I try to get over you  
I get this way  
When I try to get over you  
_

**Flashback**

"I hate you," Hermione growled, betrayal clearly shone on her face. We were at graduation, her parents had just come and gone with the Weasleys.

"Of course you do, everyone does," I growled back, she shook her head.

"Why did you do it? Why did you…I loved you, I finally felt safe in trusting you and you go and…" tears started to flow down her cheeks, I wanted to reach forward and wrap my arms around her, I wanted to pull her away from the watching crowd and tell her everything was alright but I couldn't. Blaise came up to collect me, her arm possessively wrapped around my waist. She was a pretty fiery thing with rust red hair that bounced down her back. I wanted to look back at her, wanted so badly to tell her…

_Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love  
_

I look up at the Adelphi and sigh then walk in to talk to the muggle manager, he was a happy person who worked harder than anyone I had ever met. He greeted me enthusiastically and brought me deeper into the theater.

"This new play is going to be wonderful, you have such a delightful taste," he complimented, I nodded. He then let me alone to walk around the theater, check on things, the actors rehearsing on the stage, different people hurrying around with last minute details. I sat down in the dark and sighed, I felt horrible and it wasn't just the scratches. I looked up as one of the actresses sat down next to me. Jade was one of my favorite, she had such emotion to her face with full orange slice lips and delicate limbs.

"Dragon? Did you have fun last night? I was kind of worried since you went off with some…interesting characters," there was plain concern on her face, she could mask her real emotions perfectly.

"Fine, nothing I couldn't handle," I replied, she wasn't the only one with a perfect emotional mask. She nodded and looked back to the stage.

"Do yo-" she started.

"No, Jade…" I stood up, hurt crawled over her face as she looked down on her fingers.

"Only offering," she breathed. I turned and walked out of there, waving to the manager as I past.

_Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love _

_I tried so hard to hate you  
But it only makes it all worse  
_

**Flashback**

"Malfoy, you had to go and destroy her and now you're going to answer to me," Ron appeared before us, I raised an eyebrow at the blazing red head.

"Blaise, honey…maybe you should go talk to my parents, I'll be there in a minute," I said, spotting Harry coming up behind the other, anger crawling over his face also. Blaise disappeared as Harry stopped next to Ron.

"Do I get to explain myself first?" I offered. Ron snorted then tried to lunge for me but Harry held him back.

"You better hurry," Harry growled.

"Well…I can't have Hermione as a target, my father is here…he'll see Hermione and our relationship. I had to reverse that to protect her. Please, understand…I only did it to protect her," I looked between the two. Ron narrowed his eyes into slits and Harry thought this over.

"You ripped her apart by openly cheating on her," Harry murmured.

"It ripped me apart to do it but I had to, please understand," I begged. Harry looked straight into my eyes, searching for the truth in my eyes. It felt a little daunting to have those emerald green eyes slice into you.

"You better make it right sooner or later," Harry grumbled and pulled Ron away who instantly started to struggle. I went off to find my parents.

_I only end up hating myself  
And as my hatred grows  
So do the lies  
_

I sat down on my sofa and wanted to hit something, hard. The memories were getting clearer as the time past, the therapist said they'd get fuzzier. After the war I could have done something, she had opened up to me after acknowledging my sacrifice for her. She had forgiven me for cheating on her with Blaise, she had showed me that she could be a beautiful angel and I the devil, a taint in her life. I couldn't do it, I couldn't destroy her like that. She didn't deserve my horrible habits, my life. I was arrogant, jaded, I wanted to rebel but had no one to rebel against anymore because my father was a semi-catatonic raving vegetable. For her. I did it all for her. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. Blaise stood on the other side, she was smiling seductively at me.

"Didn't think I'd catch up to you," Blaise said, I wanted to slam the door in her face but found myself gesturing for her to come in.

_It's hard to face the truth sometimes  
God I feel so useless  
God I hate myself  
_

"Nice place," Blaise commented, looking around my apartment. I watched her silently as she explored then collapsed gracefully on the couch.

"Are you going to come over here or am I going to have to come over there?" She smirked over at me.

**Flashback**

Blaise walked up to me in the Slytherin common room and slapped me, hard across the face. She was blazing mad, her rust red curls sliding forward as she leaned over me. She had a delectable snarl across her ivory chiseled features. If Hermione was Athena, Blaise was Aphrodite.

"How could you betray us by having a sexual relationship with a mudblood? Are you mad?" She growled low. I grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. She collapsed into my lap, stiff with anger still but confusion started to flow over her features.

"Just a plaything kitty," I said and pulled her closer to kiss her. She instantly kissed back. She had always been off limits since this older Slytherin had snatched her up during fourth year. Now she was free from him since their breakup last summer.

"I'm not a plaything," she pulled back from me, starting to get up from my lap.

"I'll prove to you that you're not," I got up and pulled her out of the common room and up to the Great Hall where everyone was having lunch.

_When I try to get over you  
I hate myself  
Will I ever get over you   
_

"I thought you were a married woman," I commented from the entrance of the living room, she got up and walked up to me, looking slowly up into my face. Her face just as beautiful, her eyes so much more alive and real. Not the innocent seductress anymore.

"Were," she hissed and kissed my lips lightly. She felt just as fiery and passionate as when we were in school.

"Why did you leave me Draco? Why leave me when you could have had me forever?" She asked quietly, looking down as she smoothed my shirt and fixed my collar absently.

"I…" I pulled away from her, staring into her eyes as she stood there, suddenly looking pathetic and lonely.

"Didn't leave you," I said, she tilted her head slightly. "You left me, remember?" I felt my face harden.

"You left me for a Death Eater, you said you needed someone who didn't piss of our lord all the time. Look at you Blaise, look at your ruined life and get out," I gestured to my door.

"Look at yourself. You haven't had a descent relationship since me. I'd be flattered if I didn't hear that you were turned down by that mudblood princess. I thought maybe you had changed back into the man I fell for way back in third year but no…you're still the same pathetic loser," she shouted and stormed past me.

_  
Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love  
Sometimes it hurts   
So much to lose the one you love _

_  
And after all this time you'd think I'd understand the way you feel  
But no  
I only think about myself  
And it's driving you away  
I always knew it would one day  
_

**Flashback**

I stood staring at all the dead bodies on the final battlefield. I was looking for Hermione but found Blaise instead. She was standing next to me, her head held high as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"You and I are two different people Draco. You chose this path when you stood up against us. I cannot love you," she said clearly, harshly.

"You were always into punishing me for stuff you never approved of me doing," I grumbled, she slowly looked up at me.

"I should kill you where you stand. You betrayed me, betrayed our lord and now look at you," she gestured.

"Look at yourself Ms. Zabini. You have no money, your father's a convicted death eater and your mother a dead body on this field. You have nothing at all and yet you still lecture me," I growl.

"Do you have any feelings in there Draco? No wonder you couldn't get even that mudblood to love you," she hissed and walked away.

_  
Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love  
Sometimes it hurts   
So much to lose the one you love  
Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love  
Sometimes it hurts  
So much to lose the one you love_

Notes: _By Stabbing Westward_


End file.
